Mas que un vinculo
by skayue-chan
Summary: Tras que Raven entra a la mente de Aqualad para desbloquear sus poderes telepáticos, se crea un vinculo, uno muy diferente al que tiene con Robin, el vinculo con el Atlante era confuso, muy intenso, uno que le causaba emociones que nunca pensó tener, pero se debatía si eran autentico o solo era a causa del vinculo
1. Chapter 1

**Dudo mucho que queden muchos lectores en este fandom, y mucho menos de esta pareja que es Aqualad y Raven, pero recién acabo de ver de terminar de ver todas las temporadas de los jóvenes titanes (hablo de la serie que pasaron en los años 2000 por Cartoon Network) y me dio por escribir de ellos. Y como shipeadora irremediable que soy, pues lo tuve que hacer alrededor de un ship. El más obvio es Starfire y Robin, pero para mí su relación ya estuvo establecida en la película problemas en tokyo, entonces nada se me vino sobre ellos, aunque si hago referencia de ellos en este fanfic. Otro ship que he visto mucho es Chico bestia y Raven, pero simplemente no vi esa clase de química entre ellos, para mi su relación es como del hermano pequeño que saca de quicio a su seria hermana mayor y esta se la pasa gritándole y golpeándolo. Sin embargo, me dio la curiosidad de buscar si había fanfics de Raven y Aqualad, y aunque hay muy pocos, los que leí me hicieron notar que si harían buena pareja. Así que a los pocos que pasan por aquí y lean, espero que les guste.**

**Por cierto, en este fanfic no tomo los sucesos de lo que paso en la película. Aquí han pasado unos 2 años tras que derrotaron a la hermandad del mal, por lo que nuestros titanes tendrán alrededor de unos 18 y 20 años. Y los gemelos más y menos, aquí digamos que ya aprendieron a hablar inglés, usen su imaginación jajajaja **

**Más que un vinculo**

Ya casi anochecía en Jump City, y los jóvenes titanes del oeste se encontraban todos en su torre relajándose cada uno a su manera. Robin, Cyborg y Chico bestia estaban teniendo un torneo de videojuegos en línea contra sus colegas del este, Veloz y los gemelos más y menos. Starfiere jugaba con su mascota sedita a quien le estaba enseñando a saltar por un aro y a hacerse el muerto. Raven por su parte, estaba sentada hasta la esquina del sofá leyendo un antiguo libro, nunca se involucraría en el absurdo videojuego o a jugar con la mascota viscosa de Starfire, pero por lo menos ya no se encerraba todo el día en su habitación, solo de vez en cuando al necesitar recargar sus energías de tanto escandalo en la torre.

Repentinamente, la potente alarma sonó mientras la luz roja tintineaba, nuevamente su cuidad estaba siendo atacada por algún super villano. Robin accedió a la super computadora para ver de quien se trataba, revelando que los causantes de que se activara la alarma eran cientos de polillas gigantes que devoraban la cuidad con su insaciable apetito.

-¿polillas? – _exclama Cyborg escéptico _\- ¿Cómo es posible?, derrotamos a la polilla asesina junto a la hermandad del mal

-de alguna manera escapo – _dice seriamente el líder de los titanes del oeste _– y esta vez si que libero a todo el enjambre

-¿necesitan que los ayudemos? – _ofrece Abeja desde la pantalla _

-gracias Abeja – _acepta Robin - _¿Qué tan rápido pueden llegar?

-yo me encargo – _habla Raven _– será más rápido si voy por ellos mediante un portal

-¿estas segura? – _le pregunta Robin algo inquieto, sabía que era algo riesgoso para Raven el crear portales ya que a veces, eran algo inestables _

-tranquilo, ya puedo controlarlos mejor – _y cerrando sus ojos, desaparece tras un oscuro hoyo en el suelo _

Mientras tanto, los demás titanes se fueron rápidamente a donde era el centro del ataque. Cyborg maneja su amado auto T, Chico bestia volaba transformado en un enorme pterodáctilo, Robin montaba su veloz motocicleta mientras Starfire lo seguía por lo aires. Por toda la cuidad haba cientos de polillas, y aunque cada uno de los titanes atacaba a todas las que podían, seguían superándolos en número.

-no hay rastro de polilla asesina – _informa Chico bestia por los comunicadores _

-sigue buscando Chico bestia – _Ordena Robin _– la única manera de acabar con esta plaga es encontrándolo a él

-amigos, voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda por aquí – _pide Cyborg haciendo todo lo posible por dispararles con su cañón, pero las polillas rápidamente lo estaban rodeando _– ooh no, no se acercarán a mi bebé – _dice al ver que varias se acercaban al auto T, estaban a punto de rodearlo por completo, pero justo a tiempo, varios rayos amarillos y flechas exterminan a varios de esos bichos _

-hola chispita – _aparece Abeja junto al resto de los titanes del este que venían junto a Raven _

-que gusto verlos chicos – _dice Cyborg disparando con su cañón _

-gracias por venir titanes del este – _habla Robin por los comunicadores _– necesitamos dividirnos, estas cosas están por toda la cuidad….. Cyborg y Abeja, encárguense de las polillas de esa zona – _ellos asientes sonriéndose con complicidad _– Aqualad y Raven, ustedes irán a la zona norte – _el Atlante miro a Raven alzando un pulgar, mientras esta solo mantenía su usual expresión neutra – _Chico bestia y veloz, vayan al centro de la cuidad – _y de inmediato, el pterodáctilo verde se lleva al arquero por los aires _– más y menos, ustedes recorrerán toda la cuidad en busca del origen de estas polillas

-entendido Señor Robin – _dicen al unísono _

-mientras tanto, Starfire y yo estaremos buscando a polilla asesina – _informa el líder _

-que curioso…. Últimamente eliges mucho a Starfire para hacer equipo contigo – _molesta Raven con pequeña picardía, oyendo un pequeño derrape de la motocicleta _

-lo-lo hice porque necesito que me cubran la espalda por aire en lo que yo trato de encontrar a polilla asesina – _exclama molesto, pero era más notorio su nerviosismo_

Raven ríe disimuladamente, llamando la atención del titan de los ojos negros. Nunca había oído a Raven reír, y le pareció una risa muy linda y sincera, aunque de forma muy abrupta, dicha expresión cedió su lugar a unos profundos ojos negros que lo sobresaltaron por un momento, pero Raven solamente estaba usando su poder para golpear con una roca a una polilla que se estaba acercando a las espaladas del Atlante.

-gracias, Raven

-no te distraigas – _le dice simplemente, para luego levitar y seguir atacando a aquellos insectos _

Aqualad meneo levemente la cabeza para irse a ayudar a su compañera. Eso sí que había sido raro, sus sentidos siempre estaban en constante alerta gracias a sus poderes telepáticos, nunca lo tomaban desprevenido, no importando si estaba en tierra o bajo el agua. Pero, por alguna razón, la espontanea risa de Raven llamo fuertemente su atención, aunque quizá solo fue porque usualmente ella siempre mantenía su expresión neutra.

-Estas cosas son interminables – _dice Cyborg disparando a las polillas con su cañón, a punto de perder la paciencia, aquellos insectos no paraban de aparecer _\- ¿de dónde diablos están saliendo?

-no lo sé, no encuentro por ningún lado a polilla asesina – _informa Robin _– algo más debe estar generando su mutación de nuevo

-Oh no! – _exclama chico bestia teatralmente _

-¿Qué sucede chico bestia?¿descubriste algo? – _pregunta Robin por los comunicadores _

-quizá las larvas tomaron algún liquido radiactivo y eso ocasiono que de una sola salieran miles más, y luego comieron después de la media noche y se convirtieron en enormes polillas devoradoras de ciudades, luego liberaran a su creador para convertirlo en su rey que nos transformara a todos en seres humanos polillas mutantes obligándonos a servirle hasta la eternidad – _habla rápidamente y con dramatismo_

-¿sacaste eso de una película barata? – _reclaman Aqualad y Raven al mismo tiempo en medio de la batalla con las polillas, ambos se miran sonriéndose con complicidad, reaccionando a los segundos para volver su atención a la batalla, aunque un tanto nerviosos _

-Encontramos de donde están saliendo – _oyen las voces de los gemelos por los comunicadores _

-buen trabajo chicos – _dice Abeja – _díganos donde están para acabar con este de una vez por todas

-el problema es que…. _– dice menos _

_-_no podemos salir de aquí – _dice más abrazando a su hermano _

En su recorrido por la cuidad, los gemelos dieron con una cueva a la orilla del mar de donde vieron que estaban saliendo las polillas. Entraron en el lugar, descubriendo a una enorme polilla que daba a luz a cientos de larvas, pero estas evolucionaban rápidamente a polillas al comer un mineral que se daba en aquella cueva. Los dos titanes estaban por marcharse, pero las polillas repararon en su presencia y comenzaron a seguirlos, causando que la cueva empezara a derrumbarse obstruyendo la única salida.

-al menos ya no saldrán más polillas – _comenta Veloz lanzando sus certeras flechas _

-pero no podemos dejar a los gemelos atrapados – _habla Robin _– además, tenemos que acabar con la polilla reina o esta plaga nunca se acabara

-yo puedo ir por ellos – _dice Raven – _ya sentí su aura, puedo crear un portal a la cueva y sacarlos

-y un amigo mío se puede encargar de la polilla reina y todas sus crías – _afirma Aqualad _

-bien, los dejo en sus manos – _les dice Robin _– los demás terminaremos de exterminar a las polillas que quedan

-entonces, creare el portal – _un aura negra rodea a Raven al tiempo que extiende sus manos al frente y sus ojos se oscurecen por completo _

-espera Raven – _la detiene Aqualad tomándola de la muñeca e interrumpiendo su trance, Raven lo mira con algo de reclamo _– será mejor si haces el portal cerca del océano – _ella lo mira sin entenderlo _– confía en mi

Ella simplemente lo hace, confía en el plan que el Atlante tiene en mente y los levita a ambos hasta el muelle, donde el mar se podía apreciar en casi toda su extensión.

Mientras tanto, los gemelos seguían corriendo desesperadamente intentando escapar de las polillas, pero eran tantas que rápidamente los rodearon bloqueándole toda escapatoria. Ambos se abrazaron con lagrimas en los ojos, como aceptando su trágico destino, pero entonces, ven ante ellos un oscuro hoyo abriéndose, saliendo de este una enorme y aterradora garra de cuervo que los apresa a ambos llevándoselos dentro del agujero. Los gemelos abrieron sus atemorizados ojos, descubriéndose de nuevo sanos y salvos en la cuidad con Aqualad y Raven frente a ellos, cada uno fue a abrazar a un titan en agradecimiento por haberlos recatado, aunque claro, uno de ellos no estaba nada a gusto con aquella muestra de afecto.

-será mejor que te apresures a llamar a tu amigo – _pide Raven ya incomoda_ _por el abrazo del que no la soltaba uno de los gemelos _

Aqualad mira al mar empezando a usar sus poderes telepáticos hacia al basto océano. Pasaron unos minutos en lo que aquella extensión de agua permaneció en su pacifica calma, Raven incluso estaba por hacer uno de sus sarcásticos comentarios, pero entonces, el mar empieza agitarse al salir de este un enorme tentáculo que se adentra en el portal para sacar de un solo movimiento a todas las polillas, incluyendo a la polilla reina, y llevarlas al fondo del océano. Raven entonces cierra el portal, mirando al océano, aun sin poder creer que hace apenas unos segundos había salido una enorme criatura marítima.

-¿tu amigo es un calamar gigante? – _pregunta Raven _

-en realidad, es un pulpo, pero si – _responde alzándose de hombros _

-oh, lamento si lo ofendí por confundirlo – _dice con sarcasmo _

-tranquila, no creo que te haya escuchado – _le sigue el juego, guiñándole un ojo, provocándole un sutil sonrojo a la titan _

Ya eran altas horas de la noche cuando terminaron de exterminar al resto de las polillas, todos estaban bastantes cansados por la ardua batalla contra esos insectos, así que todos los titanes fueron a descansar en la torre T del este. Pese a estar cansados, eso no les impidió proponer una buena cena con pizzas, a lo que la mayoría, apoyaron emocionados.

-genial, pizzas para variar - _ hablan al mismo tiempo Aqualad y Raven usando el mismo tono sarcástico y volviendo a mirarse con complicidad, para inmediatamente quitar su contacto visual del otro, al tiempo que el joven Atlante se rascaba la nuca y Raven cubría su rostro con su capucha _

El estar física y mentalmente cansados por la batalla contra las polillas no les era impedimento para tener una pequeña celebración con pizzas y videojuegos, en los que participaban Cyborg, Chico bestia, Veloz y los gemelos, aunque claro, no faltaron las discusiones al reclamar que uno u otro estaba asiendo trampa. Robin aprovechaba para platicar con Starfire, alagándola y agradeciéndole por cuidarlo tan bien durante la batalla, aunque claro, era muy notorio que dichos cumplidos no solo eran por mero compañerismo de super héroes, solo que al hábil líder se le dificultaba bastante el tema del romance, por lo que sus intentos de cortejar a la linda Tamaraniana estaban pareciendo más felicitaciones de jefe de policía a sus agentes por haber resuelto un crimen. Para Raven, no estaba pasando desapercibido los patéticos intentos de quien ya considera su hermano mayor al tratar, inútilmente, de invitar a salir a la chica que desde hace mucho tiempo dejo de ser solo una buena amiga para él, era tan obvio lo que sentía por ella, pero simplemente su ágil mente que usaba para armar estrategias, entrenamientos y demás cosas, parecía no funcionarle cuando se trataba de confesársele a Starfire. En fin, ese era asunto de Robin, y aunque quisiera ayudarlo pues, a ella no se le daba nada bien esa clase de situaciones, por lo que sintiendo pena ajena por el chico maravilla, se fue a sentar a un sitio lejos de los escandalosos gritos para tratar de relajarse y leer un poco.

-¿te molesta si me siento aquí? – _le pregunta Aqualad, sosteniendo dos tazas humeantes y mostrando su clásica sonrisa calmada_. _Raven niega sutilmente con la cabeza para seguir con su lectura, aunque, una parte de ella sabía que ya no podría concentrase del todo teniendo al titan del océano junto a ella _– prepare un poco de té de algas, me ayuda a relajarme tras un agitado día…. ¿quieres un poco? – _le ofrece una de las tazas, Raven lo recibe viendo el verde contenido con algo de desconfianza por su aspecto un tanto extraño _– créeme, sabe mucho mejor de lo que se ve

Entonces, da un cauteloso sorbo al té, el cual en efecto sabía muy bien, inmediatamente sintió que su cuerpo y hasta mente se relajaban. Observó de reojo al Atlante, que le sonreía amistoso al ver la aceptación de su peculiar té que le preparo.

-gracias – _dice con un hilo de timidez en su voz, aunque lo disimulo bastante bien. Aqualad tan solo sonrió más en respuesta _

Ambos tan solo permanecieron en silencio, tan solo se seguía oyendo la discusión de los demás titanes sobre quien sabe que cosas sobre el juego de video. Raven continúo leyendo su libro, aunque de vez en cuando viraba su vista al Atlante que simplemente permanencia en silencio tomando su té, aunque no parecía incomodo o forzado a tener que platicar con ella, solo, se limitaba a estar ahí, junto a ella.

-no hay necesidad que me hagas compañía – _habla al fin, pero sin despegar su vista de su libro _– puedes ir a festejar con los demás – _no quería ser hostil, pero sentía que su colega del este solo se sentó junto a ella por la gentileza de verla sola y apartada de los demás. _

-la verdad es que….. te confieso que todavía no me acostumbro a estar entre tanto bullicio – _declara rascándose la mejilla con su dedo índice _– _prefiero estar en un lugar tranquilo…. Vengo de las profundidades del mar después de todo _

-entonces no tiene mucho sentido que vinieras a sentarte aquí si quieres estar solo – _dice indiferente, encarándolo con una ceja alzada _

-no quería estar solo, quería estar en un sitio tranquilo, y a tu lado parecía serlo…. Por eso vine – _la soltura y sinceridad con la que dijo eso sorprendió y ruborizo levemente a Raven - _¿te interesa la historia nórdica? – _pregunta al ver el titulo que Raven tenia entre sus manos _

-toda clase de historia sobre antiguas ruinas –

-quizá te interese la historia de Atlantis, es uno de los lugares más antiguos y tristemente olvidados –

-si, me gustaría escucharlo – _los ojos negros de Aqualad se iluminaron ante el genuino interés de la titan, ninguno de sus compañeros del este le prestaba atención cuando trataba de contarle sobre su lugar de origen. _

Comenzó a relatar sobre la antigua cuidad hundida en lo más profundo del océano, contándole desde sus orígenes hace miles de años y la historia que había prácticamente en cada muro de la cuidad, sobre sus costumbres, su forma de vida y su alimentación, que consistía principalmente en algas y moluscos ya que todos en la Atlántida respetaban a cada ser submarino. Raven realmente lo escuchaba con mucho interés, haciendo ocasionalmente alguna que otra pregunta que se le generaba ante la charla del Atlante sobre su fascinante cuidad, a las que este respondía con gusto. Y de esa manera, la madrugada dio paso al amanecer, así que los titanes del este tuvieron que regresar a su hogar en ciudad acero. Veloz y Abeja se fueron en el auto que Cyborg les había construido, muy parecido al auto T, aunque el suyo era de color azul marino. Los gemelos simplemente se fueron corriendo, de hecho, a los segundos ya se estaban comunicando a la torre del oeste avisando que ya habían llegado. Aqualad dijo que el llegaría nadando, así que los otros dos titanes del este se adelantaron mientras que él se quedo de a ultimo despidiéndose de Raven. Los demás titanes ya habían entrado a la torre

-me divertí mucho platicando contigo Raven –

-yo también…. Gracias por contarme sobre tu cuidad –

-al contrario, gracias a ti por escucharme…. Fue muy agradable platicar con alguien tal lista e interesante –

¿I-interesante? – _no creía en la palabra que uso para describirla _\- ¿no crees que soy rara? – _esa era el usual adjetivo que utilizaban con ella _

-no soy quien para juzgar eso, mis amigos son animales submarinos ¿recuerdas? – _ambos se sonrían amistosamente. Y tras volver a despedirse, Aqualad da un clavado al mar _

Se quedo unos momentos más mirando el pacífico océano por donde se había ido Aqualad. Lo admitía, a ella también le agrado bastante la platica con el apuesto Atlante, porque ¿a quien engañaba?, desde la primera vez que se conocieron le pareció muy guapo, Starfire y ella prácticamente lo miraban con corazones en los ojos, sin embargo, nunca imagino que fuese de aquellos que simplemente gustaban de estar en algún lugar tranquilo para tener una charla intelectual, y especialmente, que la creyera interesante pese a su excentricidad. En fin, entro también a la torre con la intención de irse a su cuarto y recostarse un rato, paso toda la noche platicando con Aqualad y se sentía algo cansada. Al abrir las puertas, sus cuatro amigos estaban ahí, era claro que estuvieron espiándola mientras se despedía de Aqualad, pero simplemente los ignoro y continuo con su camino.

-vaya…. Parece que tu y el niño bonito del mar se llevaron bastante bien – _insinúa Chico bestia moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo _

-si, ambos se entendieron bastante – _habla Cyborg en el mismo tono _

\- ¿y qué? – _dice Raven indiferente _

\- oh vamos Raven – _Chico bestia le codea sonriendo bobamente _

-admite que el chico pez te agrada – _le sigue Cyborg mostrando toda su dentadura _

Raven para en seco, dejando a los dos adelantándose un par de pasos. Se dieron la vuelta esperando con temor alguna reacción de su escalofriante amiga, pero en vez de eso, notaron que estaba bastante tranquila, incluso hasta mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

-bueno…. – Cyborg y Chico bestia se acercaron ansiosos de pensar que confesaría su interés por el titan del este, pero de repente, ambos cayeron hacia abajo al ser absorbidos por dos oscuros portales que Raven abrió debajo de ellos. Robin y Starfire miraron con los ojos en blanco la desaparición de sus amigos

-aamm Raven…. – _habla Robin con algo de temor _\- ¿A dónde los mandaste?

\- solo a su habitación – _ambos suspiran aliviados _– o eso creo…. Aun no controlo del todo la creación de portales

Raven continuo con su camino, mientras que Robin y Starfire se miraron preocupados por el paradero de sus amigos, por lo que, cada uno fue a verificar que realmente estuviesen en sus respectivas habitaciones.

**Pues apenas vamos comenzando con esta historia, espero que les este gustando, especialmente el inicio de la amistad estrecha entre Aqualad y Raven. Siento que ellos tienen más en común de lo que se aparenta, y es lo que voy a empezar a relatar. **

**Si eres de los pocos que quedan en el fandom y de los aun más pocos que les guste esta pareja, déjenme un comentario, aunque sea uno pequeño, pero solo para saber quien esta ahí. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuamos con este fic que yo espero que con el tiempo empiece a ganar más lectores, y aunque no sea así, y solo tenga a uno o incluso a nadie, yo lo seguiré actualizando porque es la única forma de sacármelo de la cabeza, o de lo contrario seguirá dándome vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza, además que hay muy pocos fics de esta pareja, y a raíz de eso, pues es mi deber contribuir a ese lado del fandom.**

**Dicho eso, aquí tienen el segundo capítulo.**

**Más que un vínculo II**

Nuevos super villanos han estado causando problemas tanto en Jump City como en Cuidad Acero, quien sabe porque esas dos ciudades eran la cede para asaltarlas o tratar de conquistarlas por algún motivo egoísta y psicópata, sin embargo, los jóvenes titanes estaban ahí para detenerlos, especialmente al contar que podían recurrir a la ayuda de sus compañeros del este o del oeste según sea el caso. Ambos equipos se complementaban a la perfección tanto en las batallas como en los festejos con pizza que tenían tras una exitosa misión. Esta vez, ambos equipos estaban en la torre T del este.

-gracias por ayudarnos amigos – _habla Abeja a los titanes del oeste _

-no fue nada Abejita – _responde Cyborg con una enorme sonrisa _

-ustedes también nos han ayudado cuando lo necesitamos – _dice Robin con orgullo sentado a lado de una alegre Starfire _

-juntos hacemos un maravilloso equipo – _canturrea risueña la dulce Tamaraniana _– estamos en una pulcra armonía al momento de vencer a los villanos, especialmente cuando nos reunimos a celebrar nuestra victoria – _se envuelve en su burbuja rosa con los ojos brillando de su excesiva felicidad _

-si claro…. – _Chico bestia agita su mano en señal indiferente a lo dicho por su alegre amiga _– en fin, es hora de los videojuegos – _alza dos controles al aire _– traigo la última versión de mega monos 5, con gráficos casi reales y más niveles…. Y ahora si es una copia totalmente original

-Genial…. Yo primero – _Cyborg le arrebata uno de los controles para irse a sentar emocionado al sofá _

-yo también quiero jugar – _Veloz le arrebata el otro control, dejando al titan verde con la boca abierta _

-oigan el juego es mío – _reclama Chico bestia apuntándose a sí mismo _– así que yo debo jugar primero – _trata de arrebatarle el control al arquero _

-están en nuestra torre – _debaten los gemelos _– nosotros jugaremos primero – _se abalanzan contra Cyborg _

-nosotros venimos hasta aquí a ayudarlos – _sorprendentemente, alega Robin _– tenemos derecho a jugar primero

Y empieza una pelea en la sala por los controles del videojuego, solo se veían manos y pies envueltos en una nube de humo acompañados de una serie de reclamos indescifrables. Starfire da un largo paso hacia atrás para alejarse de aquel alboroto junto a Abeja, quien solo emite un largo suspiro resignado, quizá al momento del luchar todos se ponían de acuerdo de inmediato, pero era un asunto muy diferente cuando se trataba de los juegos de video.

-Por cierto…. ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese solitario del océano? – _pregunta Abeja con reclamo, era típico de Aqualad apartarse del grupo _

-no lo sé…. Tampoco he visto a mi amiga Raven –

En eso, oyen unas muy tenues risas al fondo de la habitación que siguieron lentamente. Se asomaron por atrás de la pared que ocultaba un pequeño cubículo que Aqualad construyo para leer o simplemente relajarse, ya que ahí tenían una hermosa vista del atardecer en su amado océano, encontrando a dicho Atlante riendo divertido a la par de Raven, eso si que era bastante inusual, Raven muy rara vez reía con tal soltura, pero ahí estaban los dos titanes más introvertidos del grupo, llevándose de maravilla. Las dos espías se miraron con complicidad, no era la primera vez que encontraban a esos dos platicando tan amenamente cada vez que se reunían, se podría decir que ya era su costumbre, así que, antes de que las descubrieran, se retiraron sigilosamente.

-Entonces prácticamente en lo que Starfire y Robin peleaban contra un extraterrestre casi invencible y Cyborg le daba instrucciones a Chico bestia para ensamblarlo a él y a la nave, tú estabas con unos marcianos diminutos que te daban el trato de una emperatriz de Egipto _– reafirma divertido ante la historia que le conto Raven _– me hubiera gustado ver la cara de los chicos cuando te encontraron

-pensaron que estaba en problemas – _sonríe divertida al recordar las caras perplejas de sus amigos al verla recibiendo tal trato de aquellos seres _– Chico bestia estuvo reclamando todo el camino de regreso a la tierra

-jajajaja compadezco un poco a Cyborg…. Tener que depender de la inutilidad de Chico bestia en la tecnología para ensamblarlo…. De lo único que sabe ese sujeto es de videojuegos y televisión

-aunque te sea difícil de creerlo, gracias a eso pudimos vencer a un villano – _el Atlante la mira escéptico alzando una ceja _– lo sé, yo aun no termino de asimilarlo

-supongo que no hay conocimiento que este de más – _se alza de hombros _– oh, y hablando de conocimientos…. Creo que tengo un libro que puede interesarte – _toma un libro que estaba a su lado, entregándoselo gentilmente a Raven _

-antiguos dioses del mundo – _lee el titulo con notable interés _

-viene la historia de varios dioses de diferentes culturas, es un poco grueso, pero es muy interesante –

-¿tú ya lo leíste todo? –

-si…. A veces me aisló un poco para leer – _se rasca la nuca _– me es relajante, aunque mis amigos me tachen de raro

De eso si que sabía Raven, tan solo porque gustaba de estar sola para leer por un buen rato, solo por que prefería los libros antes que la televisión o los videojuegos, no imagino que Aqualad fuese igual en ese aspecto. Le era muy sencillo y reconfortante hablar con el joven Atlante, por ello, comenzaba a agradarle mucho que ocasionalmente ambos equipos tuviesen que reunirse para enfrentar juntos a los criminales en turno, ya que, tras completar la misión, se sentaban a hablar por un buen y agradable rato de temas muy variados pero interesantes, habían descubierto que gustaban de las leyendas de terror, de hecho, Aqualad se sabía muchos historias marítimas y Raven le contaba historias de rituales. No fue del todo sorprendente que el color favorito de ambos fuese el azul y que disfrutaran de las tardes de poesía en el café subterráneo de la cuidad, quedaron de echo de ir a tomar un té helado un día a ese lugar.

La alarma de la torre comenzó a sonar alertando a los titanes que inmediatamente se reunieron frente a la pantalla gigante, que les mostro la terrible escena del hermano sangre del otro lado de la orilla mostrando su clásica sonrisa sádica, la que se veía mucho más amenazante al estar convertido en mitad robot. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo más alarmante. Aquel siniestro director no venia solo, tras de él, le seguían un enorme ejercito de robots que eran copias de cada titan del este y del oeste.

-¿otra vez ese sujeto? – _exclama Cyborg molesto _

-¿no se supone que estaba en la cárcel? – _le pregunta Robin a Abeja _

-si, y se supone que era una de alta seguridad…. No tengo idea desde cuando escapo –

-pues considerando que le dio el tiempo suficiente para hacer una mala copia robótica de todos nosotros yo diría QUE FUE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO – _dramatiza histérico Chico bestia _\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede con la seguridad de las prisiones en esta ciudad?

-no es momento de ponernos a pensar en eso – _dice Robin con firmeza _– tenemos que detenerlos antes que invadan la torre

-¡vamos titanes! – _exclama Abeja _

Al ver a ambos bandos saliendo de la torre T, el hermano sangre sonríe maliciosamente mostrando una confianza que rayaba en la soberbia, solamente los separaba la poca cantidad de mar que había entre la torre y la ciudad. Los clones robots de Cyborg derribaron un alto edificio para formar un puente entre la cuidad y la torre, por donde el ejercito de aquel director maniático comenzó a desplazarse. Los titanes inmediatamente se pusieron en guardia para comenzar la batalla, pero el hermano sangre alzó un brazo en señal de que su ejército se detuviera a pocos metros de los titanes.

-contemplen mis alumnos - _extiende sus brazos a los lados _– su nueva escuela

-estas loco si crees que te dejaremos tomar nuestra torre para tu inútil escuela – _Abeja toma sus armas preparándose para atacar _

-¿y de que te serviría tener un montón de robots descerebrados por alumnos? – _hace la imitación de un zombie _

-ellos son los alumnos perfectos – _alardea el director _– obedecen sin cuestionar mis ordenes, y puedo programarlos a mi antojo…. Aunque gran parte de lo que saben es gracias a ustedes

-¿de que estas hablando? – _exige saber Robin _

-el día que entré a las mentes de los titanes del este, hice que colocaran miles de nano cámaras en cada rincón de su hogar – _tal revelación deja sorprendidos a los titanes _– todo lo veo aquí – _señala su cabeza _– incluso cuando no están en la torre, veo lo que hacen, mis cámaras también están incrustadas en ustedes titanes, imperceptibles a simple vista…. Mis alumnos están programados con lo que he gravado de ustedes, cada movimiento, cada poder, ellos también lo tienen –

-eso no puede ser posible – _debate Aqualad _– algunos tenemos poderes que es imposible que tus robots puedan imitar

-¿Por qué no lo comprueban ustedes mismos? – _y con un chasquido de dedos, los robots comienzan el ataque _

Y tal como fue la amenaza del director, sus robots imitaban casi a la perfección los movimientos de los verdaderos titanes. Las versiones de Robin y Veloz poseían las mismas habilidades para las artes marciales y sus mismas armas, ambos estaban batallando demasiado para vencerlos. Cyborg tenía más problemas al enfrentarse con sus contrapartes, ya que estos poseían su misma fuerza y armas. Los robots de Starfite y Abeja incluso también contaban con la habilidad de volar y lanzar rayos muy similares a los de ellas. Los robots de los gemelos quizá no eran tan veloces como ellos, pero igual corrían bastante rápido. Pudieron detener a la mayoría, pero algunos de esos robots ya habían logrado entrar a la torre del este.

-más y menos, ustedes vayan a la torre del oeste e impidan que también la tomen – _ellos obedecen a su líder Abeja y salen a toda velocidad _

-ja, dudo que mis imitaciones baratas puedan transformarse en animales – _alardea Chico bestia convirtiéndose en un enorme tiranosaurio rex que gruñía ferozmente. Sin embargo, los robots de dicho titan se transforman cada uno en dinosaurio, mamut, oso, y demás enormes animales robóticos que rodearon rápidamente al original. _

Por parte de los robots de Raven, estos podían igualmente levitar y lanzar energía negra de choques paralizadores, pero ella era perfectamente capaz de crear un escudo protector para desviar los ataques, pero eran tantos ataques consecutivos que Raven solo podía limitarse a defenderse y a resistir lo mejor que podía. Las imitaciones de Aqualad solo se podían limitar a arrojar chorros de agua con la potencia de una manguera de bombero, pero claro, él podía fácilmente controlar tal elemento y regresarles el ataque duplicado a los robots, mandando a la mayoría al mar.

-olvidaste enseñarles a tus alumnos a nadar – _se burla el Atlante, ganándose una furiosa mirada del hermano sangre _

-estudiantes – _dice el siniestro director _– hora de ingresar a su nueva escuela

Tan solo se requirió que el director pulsara un botón de su brazo para darles a cada uno de los robots un incremento de energía, que les permitió derribar a los titanes e irse a reclamar la torre. Starfire recibió varios rayos de sus imitaciones robóticas, dejándola fuera de combate e inevitablemente haciéndola caer de varios metros de altura.

-¡Starfire! – _grita aterrado Robin, lanzándole varios de sus boomerangs explosivos a los robots que le impedían el paso._

Starfire caía rápidamente, pero Robin da un fuerte salto logrando atraparla en sus brazos. La chica no se veía nada bien, recibió varios ataques de esos robots.

Abeja apenas pudo escapar de los ataques consecutivos de sus clones para ir en ayuda de Veloz y sacarlo de los robots que ya lo tenían acorralado dándole una serie de golpes que por poco y lo dejaban fuera de combate.

Chico bestia pudo vencer a varios de ellos, pero, aun así, unos cuantos se le escaparon y entraron a la torre.

El escudo de Raven ya no resistió más los ataques cuya potencia había incrementado considerablemente, por lo que termino colapsando y mandándola por los aires directo a una pared contra la que se estrello violentamente.

-¡Raven! – _grita Aqualad con la intención de ir en su ayuda, pero repentinamente, ya tenía al director tomándolo por el cuello y alzándolo _

-tuviste razón exalumno – _dice con odio y sorna – _no pude transmitirles todas sus habilidades a mis nuevos estudiantes…. Como tú fantástica habilidad de controlar las aguas y a toda clase de seres acuáticos – _Aqualad luchaba por liberarse, pero la fuerza mecánica de ese maniático era abrumadora _– pero creo que eso tiene solución – _pone una mano en la frente del Atlante enviándole una descarga que lo hace retorcerse de dolor. En eso, Raven se incorpora, viendo primeramente a la tortura a la que estaban sometiendo a su amigo_

-no lo lastimes – _amenaza con sus ojos oscurecidos al tiempo que levita varios objetos para mandarlos directo al hermano sangre, pero estando a centímetros de golpearlo, dichos objetos vuelan en pedazos por las certeras flechas de las imitaciones de Veloz _

-tengo ojos en todas partes – _alardea _– se cada uno de sus movimientos, y también mis alumnos – _continúa lastimando a Aqualad _

-apuesto que no venias venir esto – _recita su mantra para abrir un portal justo debajo del director, que cayó inevitablemente en el. Aqualad cae de rodillas semi inconsciente y Raven va con él _\- ¿estas bien? – _le ayuda a ponerse de pie _

-si…. – _dice en un difícil susurro _– gracias, Raven – _sus oscuros ojos reflejaban gratitud y posiblemente algo más, que avergonzó momentáneamente a la titan _\- ¿A dónde enviaste a ese director?

-solo a la planta baja…. No tuve tiempo de crear un portal más lejano –

\- varios titanes están heridos – _informa Robin por los comunicadores _– tenemos que retirarnos

Y sintiéndose sumamente imponentes al no poder seguir combatiendo, los titanes se retiraron a lo alto de un rascacielos donde observaban como la torre del este era totalmente custodiada por cientos de robots y al hermano sangre sobre la terraza, luciendo su sádica sonrisa como todo un despiadado dictador.

-no podremos volver – _dice con pesar la líder del este _

-aun derrotando a todos los robots, ese director conoce todos nuestros secretos…. Y nos costara encontrar todas las nano cámaras que instalo, pueden ser miles – _habla Aqualad _

-¿Qué haremos ahora? – _pregunta Veloz _

-la única solución es derrumbar la torre junto con todos los robots dentro – _incluso el mismo Robin, quien tenia a una inconsciente Starfire entre sus brazos, odiaba sus propias palabras _

-¿y como haremos eso? – _a Chico bestia tampoco le agradaba esa idea, pero no quedaba de otra _

-le pediré ayuda a un amigo – _dice Aqualad _– él fácilmente podrá hundir la torre hasta el fondo del mar – _no estaba nada contento con hacer eso, pero si quería acabar aquel abominable ejército, tenían que sacrificar su hogar, así que, dirigió su vista al profundo océano con la intención de usar sus poderes telepáticos, pero un fuerte dolor en su cabeza lo hizo arrodillarse _

-¿Qué sucede? – _pregunta Raven inclinándose a lado del Atlante _

-no puedo…. – _susurra alarmado _– no puedo usar mis poderes telepáticos, algo me hizo ese director

-tranquilízate…. Se necesita de hechicería muy avanzada para despojar a alguien de sus poderes, seguramente solo los bloqueo, pero yo probablemente pueda ayudarte – _Aqualad de inmediato creyó en ella, así que dejo de lado todo temor de verse privado de sus poderes para siempre y miro a Raven con gratitud, gesto al que respondió Raven con una sutil sonrisa _

-Robin…. – _oyen el debilitado susurro de Starfire que apenas y podía tener los ojos entreabiertos _

-calma Starfire, todo estará bien – _le susurra Robin con una forzada sonrisa para tratar de calmarla _– descansa – _observa como su más querida amiga vuelve a quedar inconsciente entre sus brazos _– tenemos que atenderla rápido, recibió muchos ataques directos

-todos tenemos que atendernos – _dice Abeja, ella tenia un brazo lesionado, Veloz tenia varios golpes en todo el cuerpo, al igual que chico bestia y Robin, aunque nadie en estado tan crítico como Starfire _– pero no podemos dejar a ese loco suelto, quien sabe que puede hacerle a la cuidad y si hace más robots nunca los podremos detener

-yo me encargare – _anuncia Raven poniéndose de pie de frente a la torre en actitud misteriosa _

La oscura titan empezó a levitar mientras era rodeada por una profunda aura negra, extendió sus brazos a los lados y sus ojos se oscurecieron por completo, recita un par de veces un mantra diferente al usual al tiempo que un estremecimiento comienza a sonar a lo lejos, más específicamente en la isla donde estaba edificada la torre T del este, sitio que, para asombro de los titanes, comienza a hundirse al ser succionada por un enorme hoyo negro debajo de esta. El director ve con horror como era absorbido poco a poco junto con el edificio que tomo por la fuerza, intenta escapar al ordenarle a sus alumnos robóticos que lo sacasen de ahí, pero pese a que intentaron sacarlo volando, el hoyo los estaba absorbiendo con la fuerza de un agujero negro. A los pocos minutos, ya no quedaba rastro alguno de los robots, del hermano sangre o de la torre.

El aura oscura que rodeaba a Raven desaparece, así como sus energías que ya no le alcanzaban para continuar consiente, por lo que empieza a caer. Aqualad se apresura a tomarla de la mano, evitando que continuará cayendo a 200 metros de altura. La atrajo a él acunándola en sus brazos mientras la miraba preocupado y le quitaba sutilmente un mechón de su frente.

Llevaron a Raven a su habitación en cuanto llegaron a la torre del oeste, mientras que a Starfire la ingresaron en el cuarto médico, ya que ella requería más atenciones por los ataques que recibió. Aqualad quiso quedarse junto a Raven hasta que despertara, pero Cyborg le tranquilizo diciéndole que ella solo requería entrar en una especie de trance para recuperarse por completo, por ahora, lo más importante era ayudar a los demás titanes heridos e inspeccionarlos a todos con su super escáner para extraerles las nano cámaras que el director instalo en ellos, no podían arriesgarse a que otro villano accedieran a ellas y vieran cada uno de sus movimientos, aquello fue una tarea algo complicada y larga, pero logro encontrar todas las minúsculas cámaras que estaban incrustados dentro de sus parpados.

Ya siendo atendidos de sus heridas y sin nano cámaras en ellos, los titanes fueron a la sala común a reposar en el largo sofá, sin embargo, el ambiente en el grupo era muy pesado y decaído, si, lograron deshacerse de ese director maniático, pero a un alto costo, la torre T del este ya no estaba y les llevaría demasiado tiempo volver a construirla. Robin por supuesto que les ofreció quedarse todo el tiempo que quisieran, que se sintieran como en casa, ellos aceptaron su generosa oferta, pero aun así se sentían terribles por no haber podido defender su hogar. Como líder, sabía que tenía que hacer algo para animarlos, pero él estaba demasiado inquiero por su amiga originaria de Tamaran, así que fue con ella, deseaba mantenerse positivo y confiar en la resistencia de Starfire, pero su mente no podía dejar de pensar que si algo malo le pasaba jamás podría perdonárselo, especialmente por haberse tardado tanto en confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Raven emitió un leve quejido al momento de abrir sus ojos y sentarse en su cama mientras miraba a su alrededor, ubicándose que estaba en su habitación. A su mente vienen los recuerdos respecto al ataque de la torre del este, y de lo que tuvo que hacer para deshacerse del hermano sangre y su ejercito de robots. Ignoraba cuantas horas estuvo en trance, pero supuso que tuvo que ser bastante tiempo considerando las energías que tuvo que usar para crear el enorme portal, pero, ya se encontraba totalmente recuperada, así que ahora debía ir a ver si todos sus amigos se encontraban bien, especialmente por su amiga Tamaraniana que fue quien recibió graves ataques que la dejaron inconsciente.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, justo enfrente de ella recargado en la pared de enfrente se encontró al titan originario de la Atlántida, que alzo la vista en cuanto reparo en su presencia.

-Raven – _se pone frente a ella _\- ¿te encuentras bien? ¿no estas lastimada? – _su sincera preocupación la sorprende tanto, que no es capaz de responder a ninguna de las preguntas _\- ¿Raven?

-estoy bien – _responde al fin _– solo gaste mucha energía, pero ya me he recuperado – _Aqualad suelta un largo suspiro, era como si hubiese estado reteniendo el aire hasta ese momento en que le confirmo que se encontraba fuera de peligro _\- ¿tu como estas? – _se sonrojo levemente al caer en cuenta que eso sonó algo íntimo, especialmente ante la sonrisa que el Atlante puso en su rostro _

-estoy bien, solo…. Me siento algo raro al no tener mis poderes – _se le ve cabizbajo _

-no te preocupes, estoy segura de que algo puedo hacer para ayudarte –

-lo sé…. No pongo en duda tus increíbles poderes – _de nuevo esa gallarda sonrisa, Raven ladea la cabeza temiendo que si seguía viéndolo sus emociones se saldrían de control _

-¿y como están los demás? – _pregunta al tiempo que comienza a caminar rumbo a la sala común _

-mientras dormías, Cyborg logro extraer las nano cámaras que el hermano sangre puso en nosotros – _le dice mientras la seguía _– atendimos las heridas de todos, pero…. – _Raven se detiene ante el tono inquieto con que dijo lo último _– Starfire sigue inconsciente, recibió fuertes ataques de esos robots – _normalmente Starfire era más resistente a cualquier ataque de los villanos, quien sabe de que estaban hechos esos rayos de sus clones robóticos que la dejaron fuera de combate _– esta en el cuarto medico…. Robin no se ha separado de ella

-iré a verla, luego te revisare a ti –

-no te preocupes por mi ahora – _pone su mano en el hombro de Raven _-ve a ver a Starfire

Efectivamente, al entrar al cuarto médico, se encontró a Robin sentado a lado de una inconsciente Starfire conectada al aparato que media su pulso cardiaco, aparato que el chico maravilla observaba como si temiese que, si le quitaba la vista por un segundo, comenzaría a indicar, mediante un pitido constante y una línea recta, que su amiga se había ido.

-¿ha tenido algún cambio? – _ante su pregunta, ve a Robin sobresaltarse un poco _

-Raven, que bueno que ya despertaste – _se pone de pie frente a ella - _¿Cómo te sientes? – _típico de Robin, pese a tener la angustia de la recuperación de Starfire, aun estaba al pendiente de su bien estar_

-mejor…. Solo necesitaba descansar – _dice caminando junto a la Tamaraniana _\- ¿Cómo sigue Starfire?

-Esta estable…. Pero me preocupa que aún no despierte – _aun tras la máscara, era clara la angustia en su rostro _– Starfire normalmente resiste mucho más, quien sabe de que estaba hechos esos malditos rayos de sus copias robóticas – _escupe con odio, pero ella, al tener el vinculo con el chico, pudo percibir que era más el odio consigo mismo al no protegerla en la batalla _

-Robin, no por ser nuestro líder es tu obligación protegernos…. Todos estamos consientes de los riesgos que conlleva ser héroes

-lo sé…. – _dice en un culposo suspiro _

Raven puso sus manos a los lados de Starfire, recita unas cuentas palabras cerrando sus ojos y comienza a emanar una especie de luz azul oscuro. Las heridas de la chica de Tamaran comienzan a sanar rápidamente, incluso en su rostro comienza a verse una mejora.

-se pondrá mejor, solo dale más tiempo para descansar – _dice terminando su curación _

-muchas gracias, Raven – _la vista de Robin va directo a Starfire, ya notándosele mucho más tranquilo_

-Tú también deberías descansar un poco – _le aconseja _– además, los titanes del este necesitan tu apoyo, ellos acaban de perder su hogar

-sí, tienes razón –

Le da un ultimo vistazo a su preciada amiga antes de seguir a Raven a la salida, confiaba en que pronto despertaría y escucharía su alegre voz muy pronto. Al llegar a la sala común, se encontró con un ambiente pesado y melancólico, especialmente por parte de los titanes del este, era normal que se sintiesen impotentes al no haber podido defender su torre que con tanto esfuerzo construyeron.

-Robin – _le habla Cyborg al verlo _\- ¿Cómo sigue Star?

-pronto despertara, Raven acaba de curarla con sus poderes – _todos los titanes reflejan un gran alivio, al parecer, estaban más preocupados por su amiga alienígena que por la perdida de la torre del este _– y hablando de eso…. Quizá deberías revisar que sucede con los poderes de Aqualad – _le pide a Raven _

-no hay prisa con eso chicos – _detiene gentilmente el Atlante _– Raven acaba de despertar y curar a Starfire…. No seria justo exigirle que use más sus poderes, después de todo, gracias a ella nos libramos del hermano sangre – _la mira con orgullo _

-cierto, lo que hiciste fue asombroso – _alaga emocionado Veloz _\- ¿A dónde enviaste a ese maniático? – _Por respuesta, Raven sonríe con cierta divertida malicia. _

La razón por la que Raven gasto tanta energía al grado que cayo desmayada al hacer aquel portal, fue porque había enviado al hermano sangre y a su sequito de robots, a un planeta a varios años luz de la tierra, donde no había más que un eterno y crudo invierno, por lo que, estará eternamente en aquella torre que tomo por la fuerza a menos que quiera congelarse en cuestión de segundos.

El crear un portal de tal magnitud a distancias tan lejanas, conllevaba usar una enorme cantidad de energía y suma concentración, un minúsculo descuido podría provocar que el portal se convirtiese en una super nova incontrolable que absorbería la mitad del planeta, o en el menor de los casos para la humanidad, ella podría convertirse en polvo al no poder controlar tal cantidad de poder. Robin por supuesto, al oír tal cosa, le prohibió volver hacer tal cosa para librarse de un enemigo, no importando que tan peligroso fuese, ellos como equipo que eran lograrían vencer cualquier cosa. Incluso Aqualad secundo con firmeza la prohibición de Robin, prometiéndole que él haría lo que fuese para ayudarla y que no tuviese que recurrir a tal medida tan peligrosa. Ella se sonrojo tenuemente ante la apasionada promesa del Atlante.

Aqualad finalmente fue a recostarse a una camilla a mitad de la sala cuando Raven pudo convencerlo de encontrarse perfectamente para checar sus poderes bloqueados. Todos los titanes se encontraban cerca esperando atentos y curiosos para ver en primera fila los poderes curativos de la titan, cosa que no agrado mucho a Raven, pero no le quedaba de otra ya que el cuarto medico estaba ocupado y por nada del mundo llevaría al Atlante a su habitación.

Hizo a entrar a Aqualad en una especie de trance mientras ella flotaba en posición de loto frente a él. Lo que a continuación haría pasaría imperceptible ante los ojos de los demás, ya que mediante un viaje astral se adentro a la mente de Aqualad para buscar dentro de su mente lo que mantenía sus poderes bloqueados. No le fue difícil encontrar la causa, la mente de Aqualad solamente se había protegido del ataque eléctrico que el director uso en contra de él, así que recito unas cuantas palabras que liberarían la mente del titan, pero, justo antes de volver a su cuerpo físico, los profundos ojos negros del Atlante aparecieron frente a ella, mirándola fijamente, casi penetrando su alma de una extraña y fascinante forma, fue tal el impulso que sintió que mando el cuerpo intangible de Raven a su cuerpo físico de modo tan repentino que la hizo caer de espaldas.

-Raven – _Robin fue hacia su amiga, quien se veía desconcertada mientras llevaba una mano a la altura de su corazón _\- ¿Qué sucedió?

-nada…. – _se pone rápidamente de pie, sentía su corazón latir exageradamente rápido _

-¿estas segura? –

-estoy segura, no hay nada de qué preocuparse – _Robin cree en la expresión tranquila de Raven, sabía que algo le ocurrió, pero no parecía ser nada grave _

-¡RAVEN! – _grita Aqualad despertándose de golpe. Respiraba agitadamente y, al igual que Raven, llevándose una mano a su corazón _

-hey, tranquilízate viejo – _dice extrañado Chico bestia al verlo despertar de esa forma _– te dará un infarto

-¿Qué paso? – _se cuestiona Aqualad ante aquella emoción repentina que estaba sintiendo _

-solo estas un poco confundido – _voltea a donde estaba Raven, pero ella, por alguna razón, no lo miraba directamente _– es normal – _se extraña de su repentino comportamiento tan distante con él _

-y bueno ¿funciono? – _pregunta curioso Veloz _\- ¿ya tienes de vuelta tus poderes para hablar con los peces? – _intenta sonar burlesco, pero Aqualad lo ignora poniéndose de pie para caminar al ventanal que daba al mar, en el que, a los pocos segundos, aparecieron varios delfines saltando juguetonamente _– eso es un rotundo si…. Asombroso Raven, contigo no importa lo que los villanos lleguen a hacernos, nos curaremos en cuestión de segundos –_ pero ella simplemente se coloca su capucha ignorando el comentario del arquero _

-debo descansar un poco más, estaré en mi habitación –_ sin dar más explicaciones, se retira. Ese comportamiento recluido era normal en ella, pero, aun así, dejo un tanto extrañados a los titanes en la sala _

Por parte del titan del mar, este siguió de pie mirando al océano, o al menos daba la impresión de eso porque su mente se encontraba en otra parte, más específicamente en un par de grandes ojos de un violeta intenso que repentinamente estaban acelerando demasiado a su corazón.

-¿te sientes bien Aqualad? – _le pregunta Abeja parada detrás suyo _

-si…. Es un poco raro que entren a tu mente, es todo – _no le cree del todo, la situación se puso un poco extraña tanto con él como con Raven, pero ya no pudo cuestionarlo debido a que Robin le pidió que hablaran un momento, así que se fue con él _

Los ojos negros de Aqualad continuaron fijos en el océano, pese a su expresión seria y confundida, no mentía al afirmar que estaba bien, de hecho, se encontraba maravillosamente bien, sentía una extrema dicha en su interior, tan grande, tan repentina, que, pese a estar tan ridículamente feliz no lo podía expresar facialmente, ya que, del mismo modo, eso lo estaba confundiendo de sobre manera. Y lo mismo era para la chica titan de la capa azul que también miraba el océano desde su habitación al tiempo que se volvía a llevar una mano a su corazón, que continuaba latiendo frenéticamente.

**Y ya comienza lo interesante…. **

**La verdad que estoy disfrutando mucho el escribir este fanfic, y no importa que por ahora tenga a dos lectores, a quienes agradezco que estén leyendo de este peculiar ship. **

**Veremos en el próximo capitulo que pasara con los titanes del este ahora que no tienen hogar, y sobre todo, que sucederá con Raven y Aqualad a partir de ahora. **

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A petición del publico, retomo este fic tras haberlo abandonando un año ejejejeje. Les juro que no fue mi intención, pero es lo malo de tener una cabecita loca como la mía que hace varias actividades durante el día y piensa en dos fanfics mas a la vez. Tuve que leer de nuevo lo que tenía para ver continuarlo y a pesar de que lo deje por bastante tiempo recordé el objetivo que tengo con este fic. Así que, espero que les guste esta continuación después de siglos y tratare de no dejarlo ya en el olvido. **

**Más que un vínculo III**

Starfire despertó tras un par de horas más de descanso, ya totalmente recuperada, con la sonrisa y energías que la caracterizaban como la motivación y unión del equipo. Incluso no dudo en dar sus palabras de apoyo a sus amigos de la extinta torre del oeste, diciéndoles que eran más que bienvenidos en su hogar el tiempo que quisieran y que prepararía un banquete tamaraniano para levantarles los ánimos, ofrecimiento ante el cual los titanes del este sonrieron con nerviosismo.

-antes de eso Starfire…. – _le detiene Robin _– necesito a todos los titanes del este en la habitación de las evidencias – _da la orden, consiguiendo el asentimiento de los mencionados que sabían de qué quería hablarles _

Las luces se prendieron tras que la puerta se cerró tras de ellos, dejando ver las vitrinas que guardaban los artefactos de diversos villanos.

-aunque al fin nos deshicimos del maniático del hermano sangre…. – _comienza a hablar Robin tras un breve tiempo de silencio _– los titanes del oeste se quedaron sin base, y reconstruirla llevara mucho tiempo

-¿y qué tal si se quedan con nosotros? – _propone Starfire con emoción y causando un disimulado sobresalto en Raven_

No es que no quisiera tener a tanta gente en la torre, a pesar de seguir siendo reservada y que le gustase pasar tiempo a solas, disfrutaba la compañía de sus amigos, incluso los del oeste. Pero, si se quedaban a vivir con ellos significaría tener cerca al atlante todo el tiempo, y no es que no quisiera, pero, la idea le provocaba algo extraño en el interior, algo que no podía descifrar de momento.

-es verdad que nos serviría mucho su ayuda – _analiza Cyborg _– últimamente Jump City es la ciudad favorita de los villanos para hacer de las suyas

-también lo pensé – _habla Robin cruzándose de brazos _– pero ciudad acero no puede quedarse desprotegida, puede que ahora se aproveche la ausencia de los titanes del oeste para que el crimen se incremente

-puedo crear un portal para llegar allá si se necesita – _ofrece Raven con su usual actitud ausente _– si es a un lugar cercano, no habrá peligro

-¿estas segura Raven? – _le pregunta el joven maravilla, no quería poner en peligro a su amiga _

-ya tengo mucho más control en la creación de portales – _muestra una pequeña sonrisa confiada – _ni yo ni nadie corremos peligro si los creo para trasportarnos en la misma dimensión

-eso si que no me lo esperaba – _dice Chico bestia _– llegue a pensar que serias la primera en oponerse de tener a tantos en la misma torre – _Raven ladea la mirada, apenas notándosele una sombra de sonrojo _\- ¿o será que quieres tener cerca específicamente a cierto chico bonito de los océanos? – _canturrea chico bestia moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo, pero su burla acaba cuando Raven lo mira con los ojos enrojecidos en amenaza, ante lo que el titan verde literalmente se convierte en un pequeño ratón asustadizo _

-pues, está decidido – _puntualiza Robin _– todo depende de que ellos quieran quedarse – _todos estaban seguros de que sus colegas aceptarían vivir con ellos a partir de ese día _– tendremos que expandir un poco la torre para que cada uno tenga su propia habitación

-podemos poner la de Aqualad enfrente de la de Raven – _este codea a su oscura amiga _

Entonces, de la nada, se abre una especie de agujero negro debajo de chico bestia que empieza a succionarlo pese a sus esfuerzos de escapar convirtiéndose en diferentes aves, atrapándolo al final y cerrándose tan rápido como se abrió.

-volverá en unos momentos – _asegura Raven como si nada _

Al regresar a la sala principal, aun el ambiente se sentía algo cabizbajo por parte de sus colegas del oeste, seguramente tratando de pensar en que hacer ahora que no tenían su torre.

Robin llamó la atención de sus colegas diciéndoles sin rodeos la decisión que se había tomado, noticia que puso diversas expresiones en sus colegas. Los gemelos no pusieron objeción alguna, de hecho, se les hizo una gran idea unir fuerzas, especialmente porque estarían viviendo bajo el mismo techo que la hermosa señorita Starfire. Abeja y veloz estaban algo dudosos, y no porque no quieran vivir junto a sus amigos del este, su incertidumbre era el dejar desprotegida ciudad acero. En cuanto a Aqualad, este inmediatamente volteo a ver a Raven dedicándole una gustosa sonrisa que provocó que la titan desviara disimuladamente su vista, ocultando en todo lo posible su sonrojo.

-son muy gentiles en ofrecernos vivir con ustedes – _habla Abeja _– pero….

-no se preocupen por ciudad acero – _anticipa Robin _– estableceremos comunicación con los oficiales del lugar para que nos llamen en caso de necesitar apoyo contra un super villano, y Raven puede llevarnos en cuestión de segundos mediante un portal

-pero eso podría ser peligroso para ella – _dice firme Aqualad, incluso casi enojado con Robin por proponer tal idea _– debe haber otra forma de llegar a ciudad acero rápido – _era clara la determinación de no ponerla en peligro de ninguna forma _

-ya puedo dominar la creación de portales, no hay peligro siempre y cuando sean en la misma dimensión – _señala a un punto de la pared, donde aparece un oscuro y profundo agujero negro del que sale chico bestia cayendo de sentón y con los ojos dándole vueltas en espiral. _

-estuve cayendo por más de dos horas – _se queja resistiendo las ganas de vomitar _

-vaya, aquí solo pasaron unos minutos – _comenta Cyborg viendo el reloj de su brazo _

-el espacio tiempo entre los portales puede variar – _dice Raven con simpleza _– puedo hacer que lleguemos a ciudad acero minutos antes de que se suscite el crimen

-¿seguro que no corres riesgo al estar creando portales? – _se acerca Aqualad, con sus ojos negros fijos en ella_

-si, no hay problema – _aunque evita encarar directamente al atlante, se puede notar la pequeña sonrisa que pone ante a gran prevención del titan en cuanto a su seguridad _

-entonces…. Contamos contigo Raven – _su expresión era cálida, confiando totalmente en ella _– y ahora podremos charlar más a menudo sobre libros, leyendas y mitología, todavía me queda mucho que contarte sobre la Atlántida – _estaba extrañamente dichoso ante esa idea, y Raven también, aunque no lo dijera_

-y bueno, arreglado ese asunto – _interrumpe Veloz _\- ¿en dónde dormiremos?

-tendremos que expandir un poco la torre para que cada uno tenga su habitación – _dice Robin _– no creo que lleve mucho tiempo, pero mientras tanto, pueden quedarse en la sala o con alguno de nosotros

-nosotros iremos con la señorita Starfire – _hablan los gemelos al unisonó rodeando rápidamente a la Tamaraniana, incomodándola un poco _

-los chicos dormirán en una habitación y las mujeres en otra – _deja muy en claro Robin, con una vena palpitándole en la frente _

Obviamente Starfire y Abeja no tuvieron problemas en compartir temporalmente la habitación, incluso se podían escuchar las risas cómplices al pasar por la habitación de la tamaraniana. Los gemelos se quedaron con chico bestia, divirtiéndose estos en estar sacando de quicio con sus bromas al titan verde. A Robin y Veloz no les molestaba andar en la misma habitación, de hecho, muchas noches la pasaban en vela construyendo nuevas y mejoradas armas para ambos. Y en cuanto al titan de los océanos, el prefirió quedarse en la sala ya que solía tener la costumbre de leer un poco antes de dormir, aunque ni así logro quitarse esa maravillosa incertidumbre en su interior cada vez que Raven asaltaba sus pensamientos, lo que era peor ya que solía verla entrar a la cocina para prepararse un té antes de dormir, quedándose en ocasiones charlando amenamente en las noches cuando estaban seguros de que los demás ya estarían dormidos.

-me sorprendes Raven, sabes muchas cosas interesantes – _le alaga Aqualad tras estarle hablando un poco de astrología, tema que salió al estar viendo las estrellas que resplandecían en el oscuro cielo que veían tras el enorme ventanal de la sala _

-es solo que leo demasiado – _dice con una humilde sonrisa, quedándose unos segundos mirándose uno al otro, dándole esa desconocida sensación que sintió aquella vez que entro a la mente de su amigo y salió por un fuerte impulso, como si la hubiesen empujado violentamente _– iré a dormir – _se pone de pie, seguida casi en automático por el atlante _

-te acompaño a tu habitación – _normalmente hubiese negado tal ofrecimiento, pero simplemente no pudo, y Aqualad tomo como afirmativo el que Raven comenzara a caminar _

El silencio en compañía de Aqualad era inciertamente agradable, un silencio muy distinto a cuando estaba sola en su habitación. Era algo que no podía explicar pese a sus bastos conocimientos en distintos tipos de magia e incluso en psicología emocional, pero a lado del atlante, le daba una especie de sensación reconfortarle, especialmente porque este parecía siempre tener una apacible sonrisa cada vez que la veía.

-gracias por platicar conmigo – _le dice al llegar a su cuarto _

-no hay de que – _ella no puede evitar relajar sus facciones _– gracias por escuchar

-no hay nada que agradecer, es fascinante y gratificante charlar con una chica tan interesante como tu – _su pálida piel se ve teñida por un pequeño sonrojo, últimamente ese molesto y a la vez, agradable bochorno la invadía mucho, y justo al estar a solas con Aqualad _– pero a la próxima, me toca a mi prepararnos un té – _le dice guiñándole en gesto simpático un ojo _– estoy seguro de que aun tienes muchas cosas interesantes que contarme

-si, seguro – _sin pisca de sarcasmo, era autentico sus ganas de volver a tener una noche platicando con el titan de los océanos, bueno, no una, no le molestaría volver una rutina aquellas charlas nocturnas _– que descanses – _entra a su habitación sin más, cerrándose la puerta tras ella _

Un involuntario suspiro sale de la boca del pelinegro acompañado de una gentil sonrisa que no logra borrársele del rostro incluso al llegar nuevamente a la sala y tomar un libro entre sus manos, uno que justamente le había prestado Raven cuando en una de sus platicas nocturnas le había comentado que lo único que realmente lamentaba haber perdido junto a su torre era su colección de libros de diversos temas, que iban desde historia, relatos de terror, mitología hasta incluso algunas novelas románticas. Y aunque Raven no le haya dado el libro personalmente supo que era de ella, y es que justo tras comentarle aquello, aquel libro apareció en un mueble a lado del sofá donde dormía temporalmente en lo que se terminaban las construcciones de sus habitaciones.

Solo han pasado algunos días desde que se instalaron juntos a sus colegas del este, pero cada vez estaba más fascinado con la oscura titan, a tal grado, que casi instintivamente buscaba estar a su lado en todo lo posible, incluso se ofrecía inmediatamente a acompañarla a alguna misión de poco riesgo contra algún villano menor. Quien sabe a qué se debía, pero el fuerte deseo de estar a su lado era muy fuerte y casi imposible de ignorar.

A Raven le pasaba algo similar, pero ella no se lo tomaba con tanta ligereza como Aqualad, quien se encontraba inquieto pero maravillado con esa nueva sensación. Ella se encontraba en una gran incertidumbre e incluso, con cierto temor que intentaba controlar en todo lo posible. Desde que sus amigos se mudaron con ellos, la presencia del Atlante la desconcertaba de manera extraña, especialmente porque siempre le dedicaba una gentil sonrisa cuando fijaba su vista en ella. Cuando menos acordaba, platicaban sin ser conscientes de en qué momento iniciaron su amena conversación que iban de una variedad de temas. Todo eso la dejaba con los pensamientos demasiados revueltos, lo que la obligaba a estar meditando más de lo usual, pero ni así, lograba controlar esa sensación que crecía desde su estómago hasta su pecho.

En menos de un mes, cada titan del oeste ya tenían su propia habitación, tan solo era cuestión que la adornaran como quisieran. Y en celebración de aquello (a Raven le parecía que ponían demasiadas excusas para estar celebrando) compraron una cantidad obscena de pizzas, sodas y malteadas, aunque era mejor aquello que el banquete de extraño nombre que Starfire se ofreció a preparar.

Aquel festejo, para variar, no se vio interrumpido por el ataque de ningún villano en ninguna de las dos ciudades, por lo que duro a altas horas de la madrugada ya cuando varios estaban tirados en el suelo totalmente atascados de comida o frente al gran televisor con tremendas ojeras en los ojos por tantas horas consecutivas en torneo de videojuegos. Raven estuvo todo lo posible con sus amigos, la compañía de Aqualad hizo de aquel barullo algo más tolerable, pero en cierta hora de la noche la titan ya no estaba con ellos, lo que hizo suponer al Atlante que buscaba unos momentos de silencio. Él también terminó retirándose a su habitación para descansar un poco, además, no quería involucrarse en la extraña competencia de trapo apestoso que de la nada surgió entre chico bestia, Cyborg y los gemelos.

Había tenido el impulso de ir a la habitación de Raven, sin ser plenamente consciente que le diría, quizá solo decirle que descansara, pero se resistió, pensando en que quizá la interrumpiría en su meditación o en su lectura. Prefirió irse a su habitación y tratar de dormir, lo que fue en vano ya que la imagen de Raven cada vez era más difícil de quitar de su cabeza, cada vez pensaba más y más en ella, lo que era en cierta manera ridículo al estar ya viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Sus pensamientos que en lo que predominaba la titan se vieron interrumpidos ante los golpes que daban en su puerta. Se levantó soltando un bufido pensando que serían los gemelos insistiéndole que se uniera, aunque sea de réferi, a su extraño juego.

-por millonésima vez chicos – _dice abriendo la puerta _– no quiero jugar a la bola apestosa – _pero quien estaba frente suyo no eran los gemelos, se trataba precisamente de quien albergaba insistentemente en sus pensamientos, Raven_

-así que a ti también te invitaron a participar en eso – _comenta Raven sonriendo de lado, quizá hasta divertida por la situación tan familiar _

-Raven, disculpa, pensé que eran alguno de los chicos….

-insistiéndote que por lo menos fueras el árbitro – _termina la oración, sorprendiendo al pelinegro _– ya pasé una vez por eso…. ¿y sabes? No es tan malo como piensas – _eso si que deja al titan sin saber que decir, no se imaginaba a Raven participando en aquel juego _

-por favor, pasa – _se hace a un lado, pidiéndole gustoso y hasta ansioso _

La peli azul camina casi a pasos precavidos por la habitación por ahora austera, en la que su amigo se había instalado. Sin quererlo, empezó a imaginarse como estaría decorada su antigua habitación en la torre del oeste. Muy probablemente pintada en tonos azules, al estilo oceánico, dando un ambiente muy reconfortarle, tal como era él.

-¿tenían muchas cosas de valor en su torre? – _pregunta Raven parada en medio del cuarto _

-eran más de valor sentimental, veloz no ha dejado de lamentarse por sus aparatos de ejercicio y sus flechas de última tecnología que el mismo fabricó – _ante eso último, se escuchó su sutil sarcasmo, que dibujo una tenue sonrisa en Raven _– fuera de eso, son solo cosas materiales, lo importante es que al fin nos deshicimos de ese director maniático

-¿entonces no hay nada que hayas lamentado perder? – _podía verse la preocupación y culpa en la titan, después de todo, fue ella que uso aquella opción extremista de mandar a la torre del oeste a otro planeta _

-quizá solo algunos libros antiguos, en si no soy alguien muy materialista – _realmente no le afectaba, y menos que gracias a que su torre desapareció, ahora podía convivir más con Raven _

-lo siento – _dice bajando un poco el rostro _– debí haber pensado en otra solución

-no lo lamentes Raven – _se para frente a ella, tomándola sutilmente de los brazos _– de no ser por ti, todavía tendríamos a ese maniático sobre nosotros, nos salvaste la vida – _las palabras del Atlante eran muy sinceras y cálidas, ante a lo que Raven no puede evitar sentirse extraña en cierta manera _\- ¿tienes planes para mañana? – _soltó de la nada, de hecho, el mismo se sorprendió por haber formulado aquella pregunta _– es que…. Quisiera reponer poco a poco la colección de libros que tenía, y estoy completamente seguro de que eres la única titan que conoce un sinfín de librerías

-hay un par de librerías que venden varios ejemplares antiguos – _responde Raven _– podemos ir mañana para que empieces a decorar tu cuarto, ni el mío se ve tan deprimente – _dice en una muy sutil burla, que lejos de ofender a Aqualad, este sonríe de forma ladina arqueando una ceja _

-bueno…. Entonces puedo contratar tus servicios como decoradora experta en habitaciones – _el fácilmente podía seguirle aquel juego y eso también estaba incitando a la titan a devolverle la jugada _

-es un contrato oscuro el que quieres hacer – _pese a que Aqualad era más alta que ella, Raven alza su rostro para encararlo, ambos sonriéndose entre desafiantes y con un aire de coquetería _– podría ser riesgoso, te metes con fuerzas casi demoniacas

-estoy seguro de que valdrá totalmente la pena correr ese riesgo – _mantuvieron el contacto visual, quien sabe si fue por un prolongado o corto tiempo, pero ambos volvieron a sentir ese choque casi violento, al igual que cuando la titan entró a su mente. _

-mañana iremos a primera hora – _se da la media vuelta, saliendo de esa extraña sensación que le daba cada vez con más frecuencia al estar cerca del titan _– descansa

-hasta mañana Raven – _ella se retira sin mirarlo, típico de ella _

No entendía que era eso que prácticamente la obligaba a buscar constantemente la compañía del Atlante, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para no poder resistirse. Sin embargo, debía hacer todo lo posible por controlar lo que sea que estuviese sintiendo, sus emociones podían llegar a ser peligrosas, especialmente si eran desconocidas para ella.

Aquella mañana en la torre T estaba bastante tranquila, aunque teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría se desveló en videojuegos y en la excesiva comida no era raro que Raven no viera a nadie en la cocina teniendo la usual discusión de quien prepararía el desayuno. Únicamente se encontró a Aqualad calentando un poco de agua en la tetera mientras silbaba alguna melodía que ella desconocía, parecía bastante animado, Raven no pudo evitar sentir cierto calor interior al verlo con esa tenue sonrisa que le daba un aspecto aún más galante.

-oh buenos días, Raven – _la saluda ampliando aun más su sonrisa _– hice algo de té y traje un poco de fruta, lo que tienen en su refrigerador ya se caducó – _hace un cómico gesto de asco, que dibuja una sutil sonrisa en la titan _

-se ve que te despertaste bastante temprano – _se sienta en la barra, donde ya había una gran variedad de fruta cortada en cuadros _

-bueno…. Dijiste que nos iríamos a primera hora de la mañana, y me pareció que primero debíamos desayunar algo que no fueran los pocos restos de pizza que dejaron – _la torre de cajas estaba detrás de ellos junto a botellas de sodas que goteaban, era un auténtico desastre el lugar _

-gracias por el desayuno – _empieza a comer tranquilamente, al igual que Aqualad_

El desayuno fue bastante reconfortante, a pesar de que ninguno hablaba de nada. Raven, al querer conocer cada aspecto de lo que la rodeaba, especialmente querer saber todo lo que ocurría con ella para que sus poderes no fueran a salirse de control, deseaba saber porque aún la silenciosa compañía con Aqualad. Era como si estuviese meditando a solas en su habitación, es decir, su compañía era tranquilizadora.

-seguramente Raven ya despertó – _la voz de Starfire a lo lejos rompe el cómodo silencio _

-Star…. No estoy muy segura de que Raven quiera acompañarnos a hacernos unas mascarillas con esa extraña mezcla que dejaste reposando toda la noche – _ante eso que escucha de la voz de Abeja, Raven se tensa con desagrado _

-al parecer, tienes cosas más interesantes que hacer – _habla Aqualad en tono divertido y burlón, tapándole la boca Raven con una bola de energía negra _

Con todo el sigilo posible, Raven tomó al titan de la mano llevándoselo rumbo al ventanal donde abrió con sus poderes una entrada, formándose luego bajo sus pies un círculo negro en el que ambos salieron levitando, ignorando el gesto de terror de Aqualad que no podía replicar al seguir con la boca tapada.

No les tomó tanto tiempo llegar a una antigua biblioteca a las afueras de la ciudad, aunque para el aterrado pelinegro fue una tortuosa eternidad. Prácticamente volvió a respirar con tranquilidad cuando sus pies tocaron tierra, momento que también aprovechó para decirle a Raven mediante gestos que le quitara esa especie de cinta negra que puso en su boca.

-lo siento – _con un movimiento de su mano, libera a su amigo, que inmediatamente lleva su mano a su pecho _\- ¿estás bien? –

-sí, es solo que no me gustan las alturas – _no era reclamo, después de todo ella no lo sabía _– es toda una tortura para mi cuando debíamos usar la nave, los gemelos y veloz no paraban de burlarse de mi – _se cruza de brazos, esta vez sí indignado al recordar las burlas de sus amigos _– seguramente tú también crees que es ridículo ¿cierto? – _sonríe un tanto apenado, siendo héroes era ilógico que tuviese tal temor _

-no por ser héroes somos inmunes al miedo – _abre la enorme puerta de la biblioteca _–

-¿tu tienes algún temor? – _siente curiosidad por saber _

-una vez una película de terror que puso chico bestia provoco que hiciera que mis amigos pasaran una mala noche, como no admitía que tenía miedo, mis poderes hicieron aparecer varios espectros – _caminan por uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca, saludando con un gesto a una gentil señora ya mayor que ubicaba perfectamente a la titan al ir constantemente a leer _

-¿entonces te dan miedo los cuentos de fantasmas? – _pregunta con escepticismo, ella parecía la clase de persona que era fanática de esa clase de relatos _

-claro que no, eso fue porque no quise admitir que esa película me había asustado – _le pasa a Aqualad en grueso libro de antiguas ruinas que recibió viéndolo con interés _– la verdad…. A lo que realmente le tengo miedo…. – _hace una pausa mirando el estante, a nadie, ni si quiera a sus amigos le ha revelado eso _– es al agua

-¿no sabes nadar? – _ella niega con la cabeza._

Cuando tuvieron que sumergirse en el submarino a buscar a tridente, ella interiormente estaba aterrorizada, estaban a varios metros bajo el agua. Lo que fue peor cuando estuvieron a punto de hundirse y morir ahogados, aunque en todo momento mantuvo el control para evitar que sus poderes empeoraran la situación.

-posiblemente yo pueda ayudarte con eso – _se vuelve a él, viendo de nuevo la gentileza en su rostro _– el mar no es tan tenebroso una vez que lo conoces, y yo te puedo enseñar a nadar – _ella no estaba del todo segura de aceptar tal propuesta, aunque él realmente tenía toda la disposición de ayudarla _

-lo pensare – _dice simplemente tomando un libro y yéndose a uno de los sillones a sentarse a leer _

Pasaron las siguientes horas sumidos cada uno en algún libro que encontraban interesante, tan solo Aqualad hablaba para pedirle a Raven su opinión del algún tema que le llamaba la atención, y era suficiente que Raven le dijera que se lo recomendaba para llevarlo sin si quiera ojearlo un poco. Fuera de eso, ambos estaban sumidos en sus respectivos libros, no necesitando más para sentirse cómodos y relajados que la presencia del otro, sentados lado a lado en los sillones del lugar.

De vez en cuando, Raven volteaba a ver a su compañero de lectura buscando la mínima señal de aburrimiento al estarla acompañando solo por no querer que no estuviese sola. Sin embargo, Aqualad tenía una autentica expresión de comodidad teniendo su total atención en el libro que tenia en sus manos, quedándosele ella mirando sin ser plenamente consciente que examinaba cada rincón del atractivo rostro del Atlante. Únicamente reaccionó cuando los ojos oscuros del titan la voltearon a ver, regresando esta a su propia lectura.

-Más de la mitad de los libros que llevas ni siquiera los hojeaste – _comenta Raven casi indiferente tomando un té helado en la cafetería adjunta a la biblioteca _– puede que no te gusten

-tu me los recomendaste – _el también había pedido un té helado _– con eso me basta para estar seguro de que ahora más que nunca no me sacaran de mi habitación –

No importaba lo seria que podía ser, con Aqualad era inevitable el sonreír amenamente, algo que encontraba muy agradable, pero al mismo tiempo, la inquietaba y confundía.

Regresaron caminando a la torre para ya no torturar más al Atlante al tener que ir volando, aunque Raven le dijo que, si él le iba a ayudar a superar su miedo al agua, a cambio, le ayudaría a no tenerle tanto pánico a las alturas, un trato justo en palabras del titan.

Y claro, casi enseguida que pusieron sus pies en la entrada en la torre T, se vieron rodeados de todos sus amigos, la mayoría viéndolos con ojos picaros y sonrisas socarronas. Raven, como siempre, ignoró las preguntas con las que la bombardeaban, todo lo contrario, a Aqualad que se trababa con sus propias palabras ante las indirectas de Veloz y los gemelos.

-por favor, Raven – _pide Starfire siguiendo a Raven hasta su habitación _– cuéntame de tu cita con Aqualad – _ante tal palabra, Raven se tensa, relajándose a los pocos segundos _

-no fue una cita – _dice cortante _

-oh pero se ven tan bien cuando están juntos – _canturrea de forma empalagosa la Tamaraniana _– luces muy alegre cuando están charlando

-¿alegre? – _mira a Starfire, cerciorándose de la palabra que había usado con ella, recibiendo una gentil sonrisa por parte de la alienígena _

-pareces muy cómoda en compañía de Aqualad, incluso sonríes más a menudo – _a ella le daba mucho gusto ver a su amiga Raven de esa forma_

Raven igualmente se daba cuenta de eso, incluso llegaba a reír con soltura al charlar con el Atlante. Era algo extraño, nuevo y fascinante a la vez, algo que la inquietaba, pero le causaba una especie de sentimiento de emoción, como si algo estuviese a punto de ocurrir, algo incierto, que no sabe si será bueno o malo, pero que le causaba una serie de expectativas.

La alarma de la torre sonó en advertencia de que algún villano estaba atacando. En cuestión de segundos, todos los titanes estaban reunidos en la sala principal en espera de ver en la pantalla a que estaban por enfrentarse, revelando al Demente Mod tomando control de ciudad acero junto a un ejercito de inocentes ciudadanos que controlaba mediante una especie de casco hipnotizante.

-algo me decía que no tardarían en aprovechar que ya no estamos en ciudad acero – _replica Abeja _

-no te preocupes _– dice Robin _– se llevará una gran sorpresa al vernos a todos nosotros – _mira a su equipo, quienes muestran una gran actitud confiada y valerosa _

**Y en contra de todo pronóstico de que quizá ya no retomaría este fic por andar de obsesiva con otros, aquí tienen uno tras siglos de tenerlo olvidado. Agradezco a , por tu insistencia a que lo continuara, espero que la larga pausa en que deje este fic haya valido la pena. Hare lo posible por no abandonarlo de nuevo, aunque no me comprometo a darte ciertos días de actualización, pero al menos ya no lo dejare por un año. Gracias por seguir al pendiente a pesar de eso. **


End file.
